Robin in September 2010
During September 2010, Robin continued to go on missions, both with the Team and his mentor. The Team's faith in Aqualad as a leader was shaken and then restored. History The Team had been sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan desert. They reached their destination and established a camp, and Miss Martian went to the Bialyan encampment to investigate. Psimon noticed her mental presence and attacked the Team's telepathic communication network. As a result, the last six months of memory were purged from their collective memories. Robin woke up a day later, alone and lost, with only snippets of memories of the briefing by Batman the previous day. Robin noticed a checkpoint on his map, and headed there. He had to fight off a patrol of soldiers before the rest of his teammates arrived. They discussed the six month memory loss, but did not come up with any way to resolve the problem. Miss Martian probed their collective minds for clues, and found two missing members: Superboy and Aqualad. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis went looking for Aqualad. By now, the three had reached the Bio-Ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. After the ordeal in Bialya, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin took the Zeta-Tube home. Batman and Robin tried to stop the abduction of Jason Burr from the Gotham City Observatory, but failed. They were both defeated by Mammoth. Other Kobra cultists remained behind when Mammoth got away, and took a pill to silence themselves. Robin could prevent one from taking his pill, and Batman interrogated him. They learned Kobra was in Minneapolis. Batman and Robin convened with Green Arrow, Artemis, Flash and Kid Flash, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. As Kobra prepared to stab Jason Burr with the cobra dagger, Robin threw a batarang at him. The cult leader swatted it aside, and proceeded to merely pierce Burr's chest, taking two drops of blood which he fed to a cobra snake. The snake grew to an enormous size, and was impervious to arrows and batarangs. It wandered outside to rampage in the city of Minneapolis. Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash pursued the snake, leaving the sidekicks to protect the hostage. While the teens were busy disabling Kobra cultists, Kobra plunged the dagger into his brother's chest, completing the ritual that absorbed Jason's essence into the blade, and transformed Kobra into a human-snake hybrid. As Kobra basked in his godhood, Robin subdued Shimmer with Artemis's help. However, Robin and his teammates were no match for the transformed Kobra, and were easily swatted aside. Kid Flash withdrew from the battle to secure the cobra dagger—since it made Kobra transform, perhaps it could break him as well. Kid Flash and Robin then attacked Kobra, providing enough distraction for Artemis to shoot an arrow tied with the dagger deep into Kobra's chest. After the resulting explosion, Kobra was nowhere to be seen, and Jason Burr was back to normal. Having defeated the giant snake, the returned Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash congratulated the teens on their success. It did not matter that Kobra had escaped—his cultists were subdued, and Mammoth and Shimmer were headed straight to Belle Reve. With the rest of the Team on a mission, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin entertained themselves in the Cave by watching Celebrity Hockey. On his first day of the new year at Gotham Academy, as Bette looks on, Dick ran up to the new student Artemis Crock to take a picture of her. His actions were questioned by his friend Barbara. Later in the day, Robin approached Artemis at the hidden transporter, and questioned why she was here, as she was supposedly Green Arrow's niece, and should be in Star City. Upon arrival at the Cave, Robin and Artemis ran into unidentified attackers. They had to hide in one of the Cave's air vents. Downloading Cave security camera files, he discovered that Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian met the unknown attackers earlier, but four security cameras were shot and he could not see what happened to them. Artemis and Robin made their way to the library, where they learned that their attackers were robots resembling Red Tornado. Red Torpedo flooded the hallway, but Robin stabbed him and dropped his cape on him to distract the robot. In another air duct, the two discussed the odds of their rescuing their teammates. On a speaker, Red Torpedo informed the two that they had ten minutes to surrender or their teammates would be executed. While Artemis was fearful of defeat, Robin kept a clear head. Robin deduced that the machines could be shorted out by an EMP generator. With help from Kid Flash over a comm link, Robin managed to create a pulse device from material found in the medical lab. He hooked it up to the central generator, but the circuit was broken. Before he could finish it, he was swept away by a tidal wave. Though Robin planned on pretending to drown to get close to the robots, he blacked out. Artemis managed to start the EMP by firing an arrow directly into the wiring. After the attack of the Cave, Robin demanded answers on how the Cave was discovered. Upon hearing that his leader, Aqualad, had withheld knowledge of a mole from the Team, he, along with Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy turned on Aqualad. Before anything got out of hand, Batman assigned the Team a new mission. They had to investigate animal attacks in India. After the Team landed in Northern India, Robin and Kid Flash headed off on their own to investigate, deliberately ignoring the commands of Aqualad. While investigating, they were attacked by giant vultures, whom they theorized were enhanced with Kobra-Venom. After dealing with the vultures, they were telepathically contacted by Aqualad. Robin and the rest of his teammates expressed their anger at Aqualad for not trusting them. It was not until Aqualad commanded his team to follow his orders, and vowing to put his position up for debate after the mission was over, that Robin and the others calm down. They reached the hideout where Captain Marvel was being held captive. After dealing with some opposition, the Team broke in, disrupting the Brain's experiment on Captain Marvel. After a short battle, the Brain retreated, doing so by activating a device to turn off the lights and disappearing with Monsieur Mallah. Later, when the Team convened at the Bio-Ship, Robin questioned Aqualad on why he kept knowledge of a mole a secret. After receiving an answer that warranted the withholding, Robin and the others voted to keep Aqualad as leader. Batman told the Team that the information they gathered on the Brain's operations in India enabled the League to find another base in Bwunda and sent them to shut it down. The Team chatted casually as they trekked through the jungle; Robin asked Artemis about her new school. Aqualad called a halt to the conversation just before the Team was ambushed by Gorilla Grodd and his Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. Robin created a smoke screen for cover, but the Team were quickly knocked out and fitted with inhibitor collars. Still unconscious, the Team (minus Miss Martian and Wolf) were brought to the Brain, Ultra-Humanite and Monsieur Mallah at the Gorilla City compound. Robin and the rest of the captive Team members were disarmed and shackled to a wall, feigning unconsciousness. While the Brain and Ultra-Humanite discussed what they would do with them, Robin made plans of his own in his case notes and deployed the lockpick in his glove. He freed himself shortly after Grodd arrived with Wolf. He retrieved his utility belt, detonated smoke grenades and tazered Grodd. He then removed Superboy's inhibitor collar, but was grabbed by Grodd before he could do anything else. Grodd explained Solovar's plan to the Team. When the smoke cleared the Team was free and rearmed. After Solovar arrived with Miss Martian, the Team and their gorilla allies attacked their captors. Robin electrocuted the Brain with a batarang. After the base's self-destruct was activated, Robin and the Team evacuated with the gorillas to their secret hiding place. Robin concluded his case notes on the Gorilla City mission. References }} See also * Robin/Nightwing * Robin in July 2010 * Robin in August 2010 * Robin in October 2010 * Robin in November 2010 * Robin in December 2010 * Nightwing in December 2015 * Nightwing in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories